A Haunted Roadtrip
by sonya13
Summary: Dean, Sam and Jo head off together to hunt a creature that tries to kill Jo but the hunt is like no other they have faced before,something invisible. DeanJo SamOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first supernatural fanfic so maybe is a bit OC or something but I'm trying my best and let you know that I appreciate a lot the reviews.**

**I don't own the characters of this story know all this said on with the chapter!!**

**Chapter 1**

Their last case has been a success just some scratches here and there but that's all they killed a whole vampire nest and now they are heading back to the place they always go when they need a new case: The Roadhouse.

The only place they will ever consider calling home hasn't changed a bit since the last time they have been there, the only difference is the amount of cars parked outside waiting for their hunter owners to get out. All of them are trucks. Some older, some newer; some bigger, some smaller but all trucks so when the Winchester brothers' Impala gets there their arrival is obvious.

Still in the car the two brothers look at the Roadhouse door with some reluctance since the incident with Jo in Duluth two months ago. The older one because of not calling her when he said he would and the younger because of her near rape by him.

"Maybe she's not here" – Offers Sam with a hopeful look that goes down by his brothers you-know-that's-a-lie one.

"Maybe she didn't tell Ellen" – Which is now meet with a you-are-clearly-stupid look but it's obvious to both of them that Sam doesn't believe it either, he is just trying to convince himself.

"Dean we don't know for sure if she told her and if she did we will deal with it then" – Says surprising himself and Dean by his bravado – " but we have to get in"

"I know Sammy and it's not because of what nearly happened ok? It wasn't you, you were possessed it wasn't your fault, you did no wrong"

"Ok, then what?" – Asks a confused Sam.

"Forget it Sam" – Answers Dean.

"Is this about Jo?" – Questions Sam

"I said forget it Sam" – Says Dean nearly yelling getting out of the car and slamming the door followed by a surprised Sam at his brother's sudden outburst.

Dean doesn't know what came over him seconds ago but the mention of Jo's name caused a sudden wave of anger towards Sam and himself go through him. At Sam for what he nearly did even though he knows it wasn't his fault but the yellow-eyed demon, and at himself for his anger towards his brother and for leaving her there alone but he knows that if he had to make the decision again he would do the same but this time he would call her like he said, but know there's nothing he can do so squaring his shoulders he starts heading to the bar followed by Sam only a stride behind, Dean opens the door and goes inside. The place is packed and looking around they find Ellen behind the counter and Jo serving the tables but neither notice them. They go to the counter and sit in front of Ellen.

"Hi guys it's been long time" – Says offering them beers and a small smile confusing the brothers who look at each other and realize that Jo hasn't told anything to Ellen.

"Yeah, we have been a bit busy" – Says a vague Dean after they turn to look at her again.

"Ok so why are you guys here?" – Asks Ellen.

"Well we were wonder…" – Starts Sam but the sentence is cut by Jo yelling.

"Don't touch me!!" – The boys turn around to see her backing away from the table with a fearful look in her eyes that masks in seconds with a neutral expression but not before being caught by Dean who looks at Ellen questionably.

"What's wrong with Jo?" – Asks Sam dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure" – Says sighing Ellen – "About a month and a half ago or so she came back. I was about to ask her about it but…Oh god you should have seen her!! She was pale, she had dark circles under her eyes, which look dull and lifeless, and she was so skinny that you could see her bones. She looked like the life had been sucked from her. I tried to come near but she always took a step backwards even now she doesn't let anybody touch her" – Says an affected Ellen and you can see the sad looks on the brothers faces and before they can say anything she continues – "The firsts weeks she didn't eat and barely slept a wink. I tried to talk to her but she didn't utter a word she still doesn't. She spends her days helping me here and hunting at nights not coming back until dawn and she's becoming reckless at it coming back every time more hurt than the last. She has lost her wit she's now like a shell of who she used to be and I know that it's not because of the hunting some has to have happened for her to be like this. I don't know what to do. You guys wouldn't happen to have any idea of what's wrong with her, would do?" – Asks Ellen hopefully making the brothers look at each other guiltily.

"No we don't" – Says Dean trying to sound sincere as he can making Ellen shoulders slump in defeat and making them feel worse than before.

"I'll be back in a minute and then we will talk about the reason of your visit ok?" – She says taking some beers in her hands to serve them since Jo seems to have disappeared.

Once she's out of hearing range they turn to look at each other and in their eyes is obvious the impact of Ellen's confession. Sam's are full of guilt and it's evident he's beating himself for what happened and Dean's are full of anger at himself and guilt for not calling.

'How could I not make just a simple call which would have maybe help her, make her feel she's not alone but nooo I had to be jerk and not care for anyone' – Dean can't help but think.

"We have to help her somehow" – Says an affected Sam.

"I know and we are going to" – Says Dean who is meet by a surprised look from Sam who was expecting a is 'none of your business' line or something like that – "But first we have to find her and…and…apologize" – Shutters Dean at the word knowing that is something he never does but this time has to be done"

They get up and head to the back of the bar looking for her but she's nowhere in the bar.

" We should ask Ash maybe he knows where she is" – Suggests Sam.

"Yeah" – Answers Dean, his mind making different scenarios and places where she could be. They start heading to Ash room when Sam stops dead in track, his head in his hands trying to block the vision. Dean rushes at his side keeping him upright when Sam starts screaming in pain making Dean chest tighten at the sight of his brother. He has had visions before but he has never screamed in pain like now. Once the vision stops they let themselves slump against the wall.

"Are you ok?" – Asks Dean after letting Sam catch his breath.

"Yep, it's only that this time hurt like hell" – Says Sam but suddenly the vision comes rushing back to him making him stand up – "We have to find Jo!!" – Says Sam heading for the door.

"Wait! The vision had to with Jo?" – Asks Dean trepidation and some well-disguised fear in his voice.

"Yeah she's going to get attacked"

**Well here is the first chapter of the story you guys tell me if it's worth continuing.**

**Reviews reviews reviews!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed I love reviews and hear what you guys have to say. Here's the new chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters of this story. Now this set here it goes!!**

**Chapter 2**

" _We should ask Ash maybe he knows where she is" – Suggests Sam._

"_Yeah" – Answers Dean, his mind making different scenarios and places where she could be. They start heading to Ash room when Sam stops dead in track, his head in his hands trying to block the vision. Dean rushes at his side keeping him upright when Sam starts screaming in pain making Dean chest tighten at the sight of his brother. He has had visions before but he has never screamed in pain like now. Once the vision stops they let themselves slump against the wall._

"_Are you ok?" – Asks Dean after letting Sam catch his breath._

"_Yep, it's only that this time hurt like hell" – Says Sam but suddenly the vision comes rushing back to him making him stand up – "We have to find Jo!!" – Says Sam heading for the door._

"_Wait! The vision had to with Jo?" – Asks Dean trepidation and some well-disguised fear in his voice._

"Yeah she's going to get attacked, some guy seems to have got into her dreams and it's trying to rape her by using my body as a way to scare her" – Sam says in a rush.

"Whoa slower cowboy you lost me here" – Replies Dean confusion echoed in his features.

"We don't have time for this, someone is trying to rape her Dean!" – Yells Sam.

"What!" – Shouts Dean dashing to the door – "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure but I saw that she's in her car and there is a forest around she is fast asleep in the drivers seat" – They get outside and inside the Impala in no time and start the car.

"Ok Sam do your magic and locate her mobile phone" – Demands Dean while getting the car on the road.

"I have her" – Says a triumphant Sam and starts giving Dean directions. They are driving for 20 minutes both of them silent and lost in thought about what is waiting for them if they arrive too late their silence only interrupted by the sound of the roaring Impala which is put at it's limit by Dean who every time he thinks about Jo and her smile pushes the gas pedal a little more, his feeling of guilt making him forget his care for his precious car and only think about the hurting girl not far away from there, it's then when realizes that he doesn't know everything about the vision.

"Sammy, tell me about the vision" – Demands Dean.

"It was strange, at first all I see is a forest and the car then there is like a zoom in and I see her crying and trashing, I extent my hand to touch her and wake her up but I'm pushed inside her mind. She was dreaming about the night at Duluth and what I nearly did" – Says Sam the last part in a very small voice – "But something was off, it was like it was really happening. I think that what is attacking her is an incubus" – The words barely escape his mouth when he is pushed against the seat by Dean pushing the gas pedal to it's maximum. They arrive to where her car is parked and the two of the run out of the car and to the other where they find Jo moaning and trashing in the car. Dean opens the door and tries to wake her up without success so he gathers her in his arms and gets her out of the car and lays her in the concrete. Dean and Sam kneels each of them in one of her sides.

"Sam we have to wake her ok?" – Dean says to Sam with a resolute look on his eyes. They start shaking her while screaming her name but to not avail. After 5 minutes trying they look at each other helplessness and desperation clearly reflected in their faces.

"Sam, bring the bottles of Holy water" – Orders Dean.

"Dean, she's not possessed" – Tells him a confused Sam.

"I know that! Just bring the bottles!" – Yells Dean impatiently. Sam scurries of to the car while Dean looks at Jo and starts running his finger through her hair, her body still shaking because of whatever nightmare she's in.

"If only I have called…" – Whispers Dean pain clear in his eyes and voice but he returns to his hunter mode when Sam comes back with the water. Dean takes one and opens the bottle and throws the water to her face. She stirs a little bus succumbs again.

"Sam take two bottles and at the count of three throw them at her face ok?" – Explains Dean taking two for him and opening them.

"Ok" – nods Sam preparing himself.

"Ok, here goes nothing, ONE…TWO…THREE!"- Yells Dean as he and Sam pours the water at her effectively waking her up but who is body is so exhausted that can't nearly move. The scared look on her face turns into a panic expression at the sight of them and tries to stand up to get away from them but she's so weak that soon discovers that that's not an option. Dean moves to help her but before he touches her he hears her say in a quiet whisper.

"Don't touch me" – Says in a pleading voice.

"Jo we have to help you, you are very weak it could be hours before you can even move" – Says Dean with a pleading tone behind his words.

"I'm used to it" – She answers in a tired voice while her eyes flutter closed only to be shaken awake by Dean who is hurt by her admission but doesn't let it show.

"You can't fall asleep again it will attack you and maybe this time kill you" – Says Dean ignoring her flinch when he touched her. Sam sees the exchange and if it wasn't for the situation he would be smiling and teasing him about his clear fondness for the young Harvelle. Dean picks her up from the floor and the three of them move to the Impala.

"Stop, don't touch me, please don't!!" – Says Jo trying to hit him but still to weak to even move her arms.

"Shhh, relax Jo I promise I won't hurt you, just let us help you" – Says Dean in a soothing voice that seems to calm her down a little.

"Just don't hurt me again" – Jo pleads with such a small voice that Dean has to try very hard to hear her.

'Again? What does she mean with again?' Dismissing those thoughts he chooses to answer- "I'll take care of you, I promise"

"Like you said you would call and you didn't?" – Asks Jo – "Don't worry I knew you wouldn't I think that's what hurt the most"

Her words stung like hell but Dean can't help but see the truth in them and feels a huge sense of guilt wash over him and settle in the pit of his stomach. He looks at her and sees that she has stopped trying to get away but her body is still very tense. Sam opens the door back door where Dean sits her and closes the door. He takes the keys of the car out of his jeans back pocket and hands them to Sam who looks at them bewildered.

"You drive but if even the smallest of the scratches happen to my car you are dead meat, got it?" – Threatens Dean.

"Sure" – Answers a still shocked Sam who has only drive the Impala twice and because Dean was too injured to move a muscle and even then he putted up a fight. He's broke up from his reverie by Dean getting in the back seat and carefully and with soothing words gathering Jo in his arms who is still tense but seems to relax a little with whatever words his brother is whispering in her ear. It's then when Sam realizes the deepness of Dean's feelings but he also knows that his brother is still not ready to knowledge them and even less to act on them. Snapping out of his thoughts Sam gets in the car and starts driving them back to the Roadhouse occasionally glazing in the rear mirror to see how Jo was doing and how Dean was handling it, only to be surprised at how calm Jo seemed now in Dean's arms and how color has started coming back to her cheeks. But anyone could see that she wasn't herself yet, but seemed content enough to lay there in Dean's arms with him whispering thing to her that sometimes bring a small smile to her lips making Dean relax and smile a bit too.

They arrive at the Roadhouse and get out of the car Dean helping Jo who insists in feeling so much better and wanting to walk by herself and stop being treated like a baby. They start heading to the door with Dean by Jo's side ready to catch her in case something happens again and Sam at his brother's side. They get inside in silence and looking around they notice for the first time how late is it when they see the deserted bar with only Ellen in there cleaning glasses behind the counter. She looks up when hears the door open and approaches Jo carefully only to have her take a step back and hug herself. Ellen sighs and takes a step back. Sam and Dean look at each other surprised both thinking how comes that she lets Dean touch her but not her mother? But both know the answer too just that one of them is not ready to accept it.

"You guys should go to sleep" – Suggests a tired looking Ellen.

"NO!!" – Jump the three of them startling her.

"Why?" – Asks Ellen confused by they behavior –"If this has to do with a hunt I'm gonna kick your sorry asses" – Threatens them.

"No we aren't tired that's all. Would you mind if we just stay up a little?" – Asks the ever-polite Sam making Dean snort and receive a glare from Sam and Ellen but a small smile from Jo, which her mother sees and it's thankful of.

"Be my guests" – Says Ellen heading for the stairs to her room – "Goodnight" – She says before disappearing. The three of them sit in an awkward silence with Jo staring at her hands and, Dean and Sam looking at her.

**Ok so here's the new chapter hope you guys enjoyed it if you have any suggestions or anything to say Review and if not Review anyways!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter of the story thanks to those of you who reviewed and those who didn't please do.**

**I don't own any of the characters this said on with the story. **

**Chapter 3**

"_You guys should go to sleep" – Suggests a tired looking Ellen._

"_NO!!" – Jump the three of them startling her._

"_Why?" – Asks Ellen confused by they behavior –"If this has to do with a hunt I'm gonna kick your sorry asses" – Threatens them._

"_No we aren't tired that's all. Would you mind if we just stay up a little?" – Asks the ever-polite Sam making Dean snort and receive a glare from Sam and Ellen but a small smile from Jo, which her mother sees and it's thankful of._

"_Be my guests" – Says Ellen heading for the stairs to her room – "Goodnight" – She says before disappearing. The three of them sit in an awkward silence with Jo staring at her hands and, Dean and Sam looking at her._

"Jo what's going on?" - Asks Dean masking his emotions or at least trying but not being able to fool either of them. Jo takes a deep breath and makes herself relax repeating the mantra of 'I'm a hunter, I'm stronger than this' over and over again until she has the strength enough to look up at them.

"Ok…Here goes nothing…All started after Sam AKA yellow-eyed bastard visited me and tried to…" – She trails off but takes a deep breath and gets herself together – "And he tried to rape me. After both of you left I started having nightmares about it but nothing too big. After a month or so I wasn't able to continue working in the bar, I left and started hunting, not only in my spare time but also as a way of living. One of my hunts took me to Salem, there's where everything changed. I was there to fight a spirit of death and destruction that was called on by some teens and was killing them one by one. I still had nightmares but with the hunting they where getting better. But the first night in Salem something changed, I was having a normal dream when everything stopped, like someone pressing the pause button and then my usual nightmare came in but something was off, it felt too real, you know? I didn't give it too much thought I just went on with my hunt, finished it and left but since then this dream has been following me, getting worse each day" – Finishes Jo.

"What do you mean getting worse?" - Inquires Sam.

"At first I only dreamed with what happened then 'you' started to get closer to end what 'you' started" – She answers putting her hair behind her ears nervously, she takes a deep breath and before the brothers can say anything she continues – "Today he was about to when you guys woke me up" – Silence follows her words and different emotions are going inside them. Fear, guilt, sadness, longing,… Any of them says a word for five minutes not knowing what to say because sorry is not enough anymore and it won't solve a thing.

"Thank you" – Jo finally says breaking the silence – "Thanks for not letting him finish" – She explains knowing what Dean was about to ask and she sees him flinch at her words. Dean's blood is boiling, he promises to himself and, for his and Jo's sake that he will find the incubus and rip him to pieces. He's brought back from his thoughts of revenge by Sam's next question.

"Why did you return to the Roadhouse?"

"I'm dying" – She answers but before she can explain Dean cuts her off.

"What?! You can't be dying! – He says in a shocked voice but panic was easily seen in his words. Sam was speechless, not only by Jo's revelation but for his brother's passionate answer to it.

"I am, this demon is leaving me more and more weak each passing day if this goes on soon I won't be able to wake up. You guys have seen it, I would be dead now if you guys hadn't been there" - Explains Jo.

"She's right Dean, the incubus is killing her" – Sam says to his brother.

"Then we better stop it" – Says Dean in his best I-made-up-my-mind voice.

"Hold on, Incubus? You mean you guys know what's attacking me and you haven't told me?" – Asks an annoyed Jo.

"We were a bit worried about you and your revelation of dying didn't help matters, jeez" – Says Dean his trademark sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Ok, ok, sorry, don't need to get your knickers in a twist. Would you explain me what is it now? – Answers Jo.

"I don't wear knickers you Blondie!" – Jokes Dean feign anger.

"Yeah right" – Snorts Sam receiving a playful slap from his brother.

"Sammy" – Warns Dean playfully making Jo laugh which was what he was trying to accomplish. After the laughs subsided Dean started.

"An Incubus is a demon in a male form that lie upon women to have sexual intercourse. They are known as spirits of lust, the result is the birth of witches, demons and deformed human offspring. It's known that Merlin was one of those" – Says Dean.

"Priest embodying a prophetic spirit came in dreams or visions. Greeks were known to practice incubation especially in the healing temples. Incubation was carried into Christianity they said that one should watch and pray in a church overnight to court a vision of guidance. Eventually the incubus was diabolized; and no longer regarded as a guiding angel. The cause for his fall from grace was tales of ancient tradition about midnight sexual relationships between incubating women and priests" – Explains Sam.

"They make you feel as if you have a heavy weight or oppression on the chest and stomach. They can come into home uninvited and are shapeshifter. They visit the same victim over and over until they get what they want" – Says Dean – "But their visits are in dreams were they drain energy from the woman to sustain itself. In most cases they either kill the victim or leaves them alive but in very weak or fragile condition but we are going to stop it before any of those can happen" – Finishes Dean with conviction.

"How do we kill it?" – Asks Jo ready to deal with whatever answer they give even if she doesn't expect what they say which is the case.

"That's the thing we can't kill it only you can" – Says Sam.

"What do you mean?" – Asks Jo confused.

"The Incubus has to be killed while you dream and is about to have sex with you because it's then when he is vulnerable" – Explains Dean and they can see by his answer that he's not ok with the situation.

"But don't worry we will be next to you to wake you up in case things don't go as planned" – Reassures Sam and she's glad he did because all this is starting to scare her but she squares her shoulders like the hunter she is an asks.

"Ok, now what?" – Asks Jo.

"Now we go to Salem and try to find a way to stop this Incubus" – Answers Dean.

"But you said I have to kill him while I'm asleep" – Interjects Jo confused.

"Yeah but if all started there it would be better if finishes there too"

"I don't get it" – Says Sam this time – "He attacked her there so he will be stronger there"

"That's where you are wrong. He attacked her there because for some reason he was weak. Incubus feeds himself of his victim stamina if he attacked Jo was because he was weak and she was the stronger there and with the nightmares she was an easy victim. Incubus get inside them to knock them up but with her takes her life away from her and the further she is from what makes him weak the stronger he gets so we have to go to Salem right away" – Explains Dean with urgency in his voice.

"Ok do you want to leave now or rest a little and leave tomorrow" – Asks Jo.

"No we better leave now so go and pack your things and say goodbye to your mother we will be waiting in the car" – Instructs Dean.

"Ok" – Says Jo getting up from the chair and heading upstairs but before getting out of sight she turns around and says – "But stop bossing me around you jerk" – She says in mock of anger making Sam laugh and Dean smile a true smile for the first time in a long, long time. She smiles too and leaves.

"She's something" – Says Sam shaking his head still laughing.

"That she is" – Answers Dean looking where she was moments ago still smiling making Sam smile even more. Dean notices it and forces the smile out of his face before looking at him and asks in an annoyed voice.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You like her" – Stats Sam in a voice that clearly says that is the most obvious thing in the world and makes him think that maybe his brother may ready to admit his feelings for their blonde friend after all.

"No I don't" – Or maybe not but in his answer Sam senses that he's lying and presses him.

"Liar, liar pants on fire" – Says Sam in a sing-sang voice.

"What are you five?" – Spats Dean angry with Sam for figuring out his feelings for Jo. Dean start heading for the door without waiting for Sam who has to run to catch up with him.

"Dean, I know you and I know you care for her, even love her" – Tells him Sam while both of them get outside and stop next to the car.

"Ok I LOVE HER! There I say it, happy now?" – Blurts Dean looking uncomfortable by his confession.

"Wow you just said the L word" – Says a shocked Sam who never thought it will come the day he would hear such a confession by his brother. To be truthful Sam expected a 'Fuck of Sammy' kind of answer or something along the lines.

"Yes, I did" – Sighs Dean – "But it doesn't matter" – He says in a better-leave-it-at-that tone of voice that Sam doesn't notice or chooses to ignore.

"And why is that?" – Asks Sam in a tone that seems playful but contains a huge amount of concern for his older brother.

"Because it can't happen, she would get hurt and it will be my fault. I can't watch someone I care about die again Sam" – Answers Dean pouring his heart in the answer something he never does making it clear to Sam how deep his brother's feelings for Jo are.

"Dean, she has grow up and has hunted on her own for about two years and she's still alive and ok. She's strong so don't drive her away because of your fears or you will regret it" – Tells him Sam.

"When have you become a fortune cookie?" – Jokes Dean.

"Just think about it" – Says Sam who gets inside the car leaving Dean with his thoughts and feelings as they wait for Jo to get out.

Ten minutes later Jo walks out the Roadhouse bag in hand and gets inside the Impala after leaving the bag in the trunk.

"Ok you guys ready?" – Asks Dean putting they key in the ignition and when he sees them nod turns the key starting the car and pulls out of the Roadhouse.

**Well that was the new chapter. Review please and tell me what you guys think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chapter of the store sorry for the delay life has been pretth hectic but I prended to Stara updating regularly aga

**Here's a new chapter of the store sorry for the delay life has been pretth hectic but I prended to Stara updating regularly again. thanks to those of you who reviewed you guys have really inspired me to continue and those who didn't please do.**

**I don't own any of the characters this said on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"_Dean, she has grow up and has hunted on her own for about two years and she's still alive and ok. She's strong so don't drive her away because of your fears or you will regret it" – Tells him Sam._

"_When have you become a fortune cookie?" – Jokes Dean._

"_Just think about it" – Says Sam who gets inside the car leaving Dean with his thoughts and feelings as they wait for Jo to get out._

_Ten minutes later Jo walks out the Roadhouse bag in hand and gets inside the Impala after leaving the bags in the trunk._

"_Ok you guys ready?" – Asks Dean putting they key in the ignition and when he sees them nod turns the key starting the car and pulls out of the Roadhouse._

They've been driving for about ten minutes in complete silence when Jo speaks up.

"Guys you better do some talking or put some music on because I'm gonna be meeting this stupid incubus in a matter of seconds" – She says playfully with a smirk dancing in her lips but her eyes betray her fear.

" Now who is the one with her knickers in a bunch" – Replays Dean with the same tone.

"Now who says I wear snickers? I could be going commando or wearing a thong" – Says Jo enjoying seeing Dean shifting uncomfortably. Meanwhile, Sam, tries to hold his laughter only to earn a slap in the head from Dean making Jo roar with laughter being followed by Sam.

Dean scowls and turns his head to the road and it's only then that he lets a small smile play on his lips at hearing her laugh. Butterflies explode on his stomach but he convinces himself it's only because of the intense emotions of the night. He also tells himself that if he admitted loving her to his brother was only to shut him up and for a few minutes he pretends he believes it. But looking at the rear-mirror and seeing her trying to stop the laughter he knows that it's not true. His brother was completely right, he needs to let her in, He still believes that he's not good enough for her but he promises that he will do his best to sweep her of her feet. Because in this moment, just right now life is perfect, he has with him the three most important things in his live. Sammy, Jo and his beloved Impala, but first thing first he has to keep her alive. And it's in that moment that he promises himself that he will save her and his eyes have a new resolute light on them. The Dean Winchester that demons and other hellish creatures fear is on a mission.

While Dean is having this thoughts Sam and Jo succeed at trying to control their laughs and look at each other smirking, but soon enough the smile slips from Sam lips and he becomes serious. He starts to open his mouths and as if she was reading his mind Jo beats him to the punch.

"It's ok Sam, you were forgiven as soon as I discovered it's was the yellow-eyed demon, it's not your fault, any of it" – She tells him with a sweet smile earning a relieved smile from him – "But if you want to redeem yourself you can buy me a piece of cheesecake at the next stop" – She adds with a wink leading them to another fit of laughter.

"You've got yourself a deal" – Answers Sam all the while smiling.

"Well Dean is that music coming or what?"- Breaks Jo the silence by saying this pulling Dean out of his reverie.

"What?...Oh yeah music, coming" – Dean answers earning a rising eyebrow from both of the other passengers but as before he continuous being completely oblivious to the exchange between his brother and Jo.

"Are you okay Dude?" – Asks a concerned Sam.

"Of course I am Sammy" – Answers Dean with a look that says drop-it-or-I-will-hurt-you – "Ok so here goes the music Blondie" – And with that Metallica starts blasting through the speakers of the car.

"Don't you have anything else? Like… I don't know some REO Speedwagon?" – Asks Jo playfully trying to get the rise out of him and succeeding.

"Sorry Shortie but the driver chooses" – Answers a smirking Dean earning a chuckle from Sam and a huff from Jo. This last one relaxes against the passenger seat remembering the goodbye to her mother.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jo heads upstairs leaving the boys talking while walking out the Roadhouse and goes to her room where she takes out a big backpack and starts to stuff all the clothes she can find: jeans, shirts, tank tops, underwear… she also adds her brush, toothbrush, some tampons, which is when she starts planning some kind of prank for the brothers, and all the other necessities she can find. She closes the backpack and makes sure she has his father knife and other hunter gear she may need in the second bag. And leaves the room leaving it all behind to take it after saying goodbye to her mother._

_She goes to her room and after knocking softly, Jo opens the door. Her mother gets up after seeing her._

"_Is everything ok?" – Asks a worried Ellen_

"_Yes, I just… came to say goodbye" – She says and sees her mother is about to say something – "Wait, don't say anything, let me do the talking,...please" – At her plea her mother nods against her better judgment – "I need to do this mom, I promise I will explain when I get back, I… all I can say to you now is that an incubus is after me and the boys are gonna help me destroy it" – She sees her mother go pale – "Mom everything will be ok but I have to go"_

"_Just promise me you'll be safe" – Says Elle worry clear in her face._

"_I'll try mom, that, I can promise you" – Says Jo and as her mother approaches to embrace her she can't stop herself from backing away she doesn't know why she does it it's just a reflex, she even shocked herself when she felt herself relax in Dean's arm and with his words of reassurance and his promises he made her feel safe for the first time in months, it didn't matter that he hadn't kept his last promise. Hurt flashes through her mother's eyes like it always does but she's fast at masking it but this is the first time that she also sees understanding at why she doesn't let herself be touched._

"_I love you honey, and please say to Dean that he better take care of you or I'll kick his butt" – She says winking at Jo with a smile on her lips but she knows deep down that she is speaking the truth._

"_Will do" – Jo says smiling too trying to lighten the mood – "I have to go, see you soon mom" – She says trying to reassure both of them that she will be back and by her smile Jo sees she understands what she's trying to do. Jo gets out of her mother's room and heads to her, takes her two backpacks and her jacket and gets out of the Roadhouse not looking back._

_END FLASHBACK_

She stops remembering and before she can stop herself blurts out.

"Hey Dean, my mom said you better take care of me or she will kick that little beautiful ass you have" – She says seriously but cracking a smile at the look of his face and she is not the only one, Sam follows her but with a full good laugh – "I still can't believe you are scared of my mother"

"I'm not" – Replies Dean with a scowl on his face earning another round of laughter from Sam that is cut short by Dean's head slap.

"Jerk" – Says Sammy rubbing the back of his head.

"Bitch" – Answers Dean with a smirk.

"Jackasses" – Blurts Jo making both of them turn around to look at her eyebrows raised in surprise – "What I thought we were playing a game" – Says Jo trying to sound as innocently as possible and nearly succeeding.

"Yeah I definitely do like frisky women" – Says Dean under his breath making Sam start to chuckle.

"What did he said?" – Asks Jo trying to distract herself because sleep is starting to catch up with her.

"Tell her and I'll kill you" – murmurs Dean under his breath so only Sam can hear him.

"Nothing" – Says Sam earning a raised eyebrow from Jo but she doesn't give it another thought as she starts to nod off, Dean sees it in the rear mirror and turns up the volume starling her. Sam seeing what has happened says.

"Why don't we stop in the next stop and have some coffee or something?" – Suggests Sam.

"Ok the next one is just after Minneapolis, there's also a motel we should stop there for the night to rest a bit" – Answers Dean receiving a nod from Sam and Jo.

**Well here's the chapter I know that maybe the end is a bit rushed or something but it had to end somewhere ******** Please Review it really really helps me to know if I'm going through the right path.**


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is a new chapter

**Hello to everyone!! I'm back with and all new chapter. Let's get this out the way, shall we? I do not own the characters, the Impala or any other thing Supernatural related.**

**I would also like to say thanks to those who reviewed, you really helped me, and for those who didn't… please do. This said here it comes the new chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Why don't we stop in the next stop and have some coffee or something?" – Suggests Sam._

"_Ok the next one is just after Minneapolis, there's also a motel we should stop there for the night to rest a bit" – Answers Dean receiving a nod from Sam and Jo._

Dean parks the Impala just outside the dinner two hours later. The three of them get out of the car and march towards the entrance door. They get inside and sit in the booth at the farthest end. Jo on one side with her back to the door and looking out of the window leaving the job of looking out for any thread to the boys, and Sam and Dean on the other side of the table, with the oldest Winchester in front of her.

A red-headed waitress arrives two minutes later and gives the three of them a fleeting look before setting her eyes on Dean which doesn't go unnoticed to any of them, and doesn't shock them either.

"What can I get you?" – She asks her eyes not leaving Dean.

"A coffee with cream and sugar" – Answers Sam earning a rising eyebrow from Jo and an incredulous head shake from Dean – "Oh! and a piece of cheesecake"

"Sam, you don't like cheesecake" – Says a surprised Dean, whom is starting to believe his in some alternative reality.

"I know but I promised Jo a slice" – He says winking at Jo playfully making Dean scowl at his brother.

"A black coffee for me" – Says Jo which is now her who is at the end of the rising eyebrows and shocked looks from the brothers – "What? I like it strong, and not only the coffee" – Answers Jo playfully now giving them now a real reason to be shocked and she laughs when she sees Sam squirm uncomfortably in his seat while Dean looks at her jaw-slacked but recovers quite fast and a smirk starts to dance in his features but before he has a chance to say anything else Jo adds – "Besides, I'll need it" – Making the three of them sober up.

"Another black coffee for me"– Says Dean – "And bring me some pie too" – Adds hastily all the while ignoring the flirting looks that the waitress is throwing at him surprising himself and Sam, and Jo too if she wasn't so busy trying to keep herself awake to notice.

"Ok, be right back" – Says the waitress when she realizes she's being dismissed leaving them alone and making Sam smile at the obvious interest of his brother for their blonde companion that he hasn't even flirted with the pretty waitress, and he stores this piece information for later teasing use.

Breaking the silence that has reigned in the table since the waitress left a couple of minutes, Dean asks trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably - "So what was this whole cheesecake thing?"

"Oh nothing just a way to earn my forgiveness" – Answers Sam playfully trying to get the rise out of Jo.

"Hey! I told you I forgave you long ago, the cheesecake is to make you believe it" – Answers her in the same tone making Dean shocked and also a bit jealous at their friendship – "So Sam coffee with cream and sugar? How lady like of you?" – She says winking at him making Sam realize that he's being teased. Dean leaves his spur of jealousy aside and teases his brother too.

"His like a chick, a red-headed woman" – Says Dean with a smirk.

"Dean you know you can update your jokes ok? This one is getting old dude"- Spats Sam.

"Wait, wait, so you are Scully" – Continues to tease a laughing Jo making Dean laugh out loud remembering all the times he has said the same thing to Sam.

"See, she thinks the same" - Says a smug looking Dean to Sam who is looking at them with a murderous look making them laugh even more, transforming his look into a pouting one.

"I hate you, both of you" – Says Sam to them but before he can say anything else the waitress arrives with their orders.

"Ok, here you go, would you guys need anything else" – She says not even she trying to flirt this time.

"No that's ok, thank you" – Tells her Sam.

The waitress turns to go leaving the three of them alone again. They start sip at their coffees silently, all the while Dean and Jo wolf down their pie and cheesecake, all previous thoughts of teasing forgotten.

"So tonight we are going to guard like we always do Sammy, and the one that is awake is gonna have the job to entertain blondie here so she doesn't fall sleep" – He says all the while only looking at Sam.

"Ok"

As they finish their coffees they get up and throw a couple of bills covering the three coffees and the tip and they head outside and in the direction of the motel, which is next to the dinner.

They get inside and stop in front of the reception desk where a strange looking man stood behind.

"What can I do for you?" – Asks the man in a very impolite tone.

"Hi, we would like a room for the night, please" – Answers Sam looking at his companions and receiving a nod from them at the one room answer.

"Ok" – He answers turning around and retrieving key – "Your room is number 13" – He says handing them the key uninterestedly – " And the price is $ 30 per night"

"Ok" – Dean says signing the registration book with one of their multiples false names and taking the key from the man.

They turn on their heels and get out of the reception and up the stairs of the motel looking for their room. Once they find it they unlock the door and get in, dropping their bags on the beds and locking the door behind them. The brothers open of their bags and the three of them start pouring salt on the windowsills and underneath the door. Once the task is finished they sit around the table situated in the middle of the room.

"Ok, I'll do the first shift Sammy, so you go to sleep" – Says Dean to a yawning Sam who nods his head in agreement to his brothers order and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once left alone Dean turns to Jo who has been silent nearly all the night except for the brief teasing of Sam back at the dinner, and even if he didn't want to admit it he is worried sick about her.

"So Jo what are you up for tonight?" – Asks her wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully in a suggestive manner trying to lighten up the mood.

"I don't know, what do you suggest?" – Asks Jo a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Well we have the option of staying here and watch some crappy movie on TV or….we can go to some bar and drink a couple of beers and play some pool"

"Well…it's tough decision if you put it that way. But I think the second one sounds a tad better" – Says Jo sarcastically but laughing softly at his antics.

Just at that moment Sam gets out the bathroom to find Jo and Dean smiling to each other making him smile at the oblivious friends. He coughs a bit breaking the moment and making them turn around to look at him, Dean with a small scowl at the interruption and Jo with a small smile looking like nothing out of the ordinary has happened and it suddenly hits Sam like a ton of bricks that the most probable thing is that Jo doesn't have a clue about how Dean feels and the effect she has on him, the most possible thing is that Jo doesn't even phantoms the idea that Dean could feel anything for her, but how could she after everything he said to her while he was possessed and all the troubles surrounding her now. Guilt fills him after realizing that even if she doesn't hold what happened against him that in some way is also his that incubus attacked her because they usually attack rape victims because is easier for them to torture and weaken them with fear, fear of their rapist.

"Sam, are you ok?" – Asks a worried Jo gently at him after seeing the changes in his expression after spacing out on them.

"Yeah, sorry for that, I was just thinking" – Answers Sam snapping out of it after seeing her worried face. It's right at that moment that he vows himself to help her and his brother get their happy ending, whatever it takes.

"You sure Sammy?" – Asks Dean looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, don't worry" – Says Sam smiling at them – "I'm going to bed now, wake me for my shift Dean" – Adds Sam going to the farthest bed from the door and get in.

"Ok, and Sam? We are going to head out for a beer and a game of pool ok?"

"Ok" – answers a shocked Winchester while smiling inwardly at the 'date' and at knowing that it was clearly his brother's idea.

"And don't worry I won't let him find some long-legged-big-boobs-blonde-Barbie and ditch me in the bar" – says Jo playfully turning around to grab her jacket missing the looks the boys where giving her. Sam a sad one now knowing he was right at thinking she didn't think Dean could feel something for her and Dean, well, looked at her surprised by her words and also a bit hurt but realizing that she was also speaking the truth because any other time he would have done just that. In that moment he knew he will have to work a lot to make her believe he felt something real for her but he wasn't ready to admit what that feeling was to her, yet.

Jo turns around and asks Dean if he's ready to go to which he nods at and takes his jacket both heading for the door after also taking the keys. Once outside they descent the stairs and get inside the Impala once Dean unlocks the doors.

"Ok…so there's a bar 10 minutes drive from here" – Says Jo impressing Dean who was about to ask her how she knew that but she bit him to it by saying – "I've been here before, it was for a hunt some months ago but I still remember" – She says as Dean pulls the car out of the parking spot and starts driving following her directions.

"So what was the hunt about?" – Asks Dean with curiosity.

"A vampire with a vengeative demon inside of him" – Answers Jo with a shrug but a glint of excitement shows in her eyes at remembering the hunt.

"Are you serious?" – Asks an incredulous Dean.

"Yeah, why?" – Asks Jo wondering what was all that about.

"That's a pretty nasty hunt, that's why. If a vampire is difficult between tracking them down and their super strength, a possessed one is ten times worse"

"Ooohhh belive me I know! I spent about two weeks tracking it down. And about the strength… well I even have a cool scar to remember the hunt" – Says Jo as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dean is left speechless after the revelation but he can't help but feel proud of her is made in a comfortable silence.

**So here's the new chapter!! Hope you like it!!! And please REVIEW it really helps me a lot to continue the story. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters, the Impala or any other thing Supernatural related. I would also like to say thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, you were only one or two, but thank you so much. So here it goes the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6**

"_So what was the hunt about?" – Asks Dean with curiosity._

"_A vampire with a vengeative demon inside of him" – Answers Jo with a shrug but a glint of excitement shows in her eyes at remembering the hunt._

"_Are you serious?" – Asks an incredulous Dean._

"_Yeah, why?" – Asks Jo wondering what was all that about._

"_That's a pretty nasty hunt, that's why. If a vampire is difficult between tracking them down and their super strength, a possessed one is ten times worse"_

"_Ooohhh believe me I know! I spent about two weeks tracking it down. And about the strength… well I even have a cool scar to remember the hunt" – Says Jo as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dean is left speechless after the revelation but he can't help but feel proud of her is made in a comfortable silence._

Not ten minutes later they park just outside the bar that is a rusty looking building made of stone and looks like is just about to collapse. The parking is so full of motorbikes and trucks that makes the Impala stand out.

They get out of the car and head inside the bar, which is full of people gulping down beers like they are about to die of thirst. They take a table at the farthest corner of the bar and Dean goes to the bar and orders a couple of beers for them and takes them back to their table and takes a sit.

"How are you holding up?" – Blurts out Dean suddenly shocking himself and Jo. Still wary about from where this caring attack is coming from she answers.

"I'm fine, a tad tired, but fine" – Sending a reassuring smile to him that makes his heart flutter nervously, but as soon as the feeling appears he squashes it.

"Good to hear" – He says adding a wink. They spent the next five minutes sipping their beers in silence with Jo nervously playing with the label when she finishes hers and Dean takes fast notice.

"So…you ready to get your ass kicked at pool?" – He tells her playfully with a smirk, making her laugh at his display of cockiness.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" – Asks him Jo, the same smirk now on her face.

They stand up and head to one of the empty pool tables at the back of the bar. They get the balls out and set to play, they throw a coin in the air to see whom breaks making Jo get a stick and break sending the thirteen ball to the right corner and in. Her next shot doesn't get any of her striped balls inside any socket so it's Dean turn.

" I thought you said you were good at this" – Taunts her Dean – "Watch and learn pixie stick" – Says Dean while aiming. He shoots and get on of his solids balls in and the six and four balls follows it, but in his fourth attempt he fails to get any ball in.

"Ok so maybe you are a tad better than I thought, but don't think you have wined this"- Says Jo with a smirk while taking aim.

Not five minutes later all her balls are inside and only the eight ball is left. She looks up to see a shocked Dean who can't believe she's about to win him, who knew she could be this good at pool, but that bring some other questions to the front of him mind. Does he really know Jo? How many more aces does she has up her sleeve? While his lost on his musings Jo shot and wins the game.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" – Are the first words to leave Dean's mouth earning a smile from her.

"I grew up in bar" – She says shrugging her shoulders as if it was an obvious answer and he shakes his head realizing that it makes sense after all.

"I'm going to get us another round ok?" – He says tilting his head towards the bar and, after he receives a nod from her, he heads to get them leaving Jo alone at the pool table getting the balls ready for the next round.

As soon as Dean is out of sight a boy around Dean's age, but a head taller and two times boarder than the older Winchester approaches her. Jo, who is leaning over the table putting the balls in their place in the triangle, senses his presence when he starts to get near and she tenses as the guy gets himself behind her and leans into her leaving nearly no space between them. Jo tries to turn around to move him out from behind her but he is faster and pins her hands to the table all the while trying to pry her legs open with his knee making her tense even more and resist with all her might.

"Let go of me or you'll regret it" – Says Jo in a deadly voice.

"Ohhhhh!!! I'm really scared" – Says the guy mocking her and tries to pry her legs open once more.

Dean sees this from afar, when he is getting back from retrieving the beers, and is about to go to help her but what happens next leaves him stuck in the spot mouth hanging open.

"Well, I tried to warn you" – Says Jo nonchalantly with a little shrug.

Suddenly she kicks him in the shin making his arm flatter. She uses this to her advantage, she moves her arms from under his and she uses her elbow to hit him in the nose breaking it in the process and making him stagger backwards which she uses to turn around and knee him in the crotch. All this happens so fast that he barely has time to react to any of her advances. He falls to the ground holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding but at the same time writhing from the pain in his groin.

His friends, whom have been watching the whole time how his friend harassed her and get his ass kicked because of this, step in to try to get her but she surprises them by turning around facing them with a hint of worry or fear on her face. In an instant one of his friends launches at her with a penknife, she takes one of the balls from the table and hits him square in the face while side stepping him and making him drop the weapon and she kicks it sending it to the back of the room, still on her side facing them, the next one throws himself to her too and tries to punch her but she makes her upper body lean back and takes his wrist with her left arm to stop him from moving leaving his upper body parallel to the ground, at the same time she throws her right arm backwards only to bring it forwards with the maximum force possible and hit him with the ball at the back of his head. She sets herself upright and turns to stand in front of them.

The next one comes to her with a pool stick which he brings up to his head level and bring it down full force trying to hit her but she sidesteps it and as the stick is at his hip level she kicks out of his hand and the stick clatters to the floor. Not wasting any time she turns to face him and punches him on the gut making him double himself with pain, she brings her knee up and hits him in the face making him fall to the ground. The next one finds himself being tripped and thrown against the pool table.

They first one of the friends, that by know has recovered from the hit, turns around and spits some blood and one or two of his teeth before going for her again. He tries to punch her but she blocks his right arm with her left while taking a swing with her right and hitting him square in the jaw. As she is facing the last one of the them, the second one recovers himself and grabs the pool stick hitting her in the calves making her fall to the ground on her knees. He gets up, stick in hand, and tries to hit her but she's faster and with a sweep of her right leg she hits him in his right angle making him lose his balance as she brings her upper body up and hits him squarely on the face again with the pool ball, making him fall to the ground again.

She turns to face the last one again as he takes a pool stick and starts to move it, she leaves the ball in the table and takes the stick; the one she's been using to play, and holds it with both hands and brings it in front of her, he mimics her position and they start to duel, using the sticks. In one of the hits she loses one of the holdings in the stick and starts to use it as a sword, but he uses this to uses his with more force making her lose hold of the stick completely which falls to the ground with a loud clank. He changes hold of his to use it like a bat and hit her but she blocks it with her left forearm and with her right arm she brings his right arm to her front and twists his hand making him drop the stick and his brings to his left arm to the front to hit her, she blocks it again with her left one, making him unable to use his arms because they are blocked by her. She moves her right leg between his and sweeps his left to the side making him lose his balance, she lets go of his right arm and uses her right hand to punch him in the face and as he falls to his knees she punches him again making him fall completely to the ground.

All this happens in less than five minutes and Dean, who is still stuck in the same spot as before, abruptly reacts when he sees her standing and five men and the initial aggressor on the floor holding different limbs in pain, before being throw out of the bar by the patron.

He goes to her calmly trying to maintain his cool knowing she's all right but needing to reassure himself but before he has time to utter a single word she takes a beer from his hand she takes a sip and nodding towards the pool table she says:

"Is your turn to break" – All the while offering him the pool stick, and trying to catch a bit of air, but at the same time acting as if nothing of the ordinary has happened.

He takes the stick and breaks still trying to wrap his mind around what has happened. After five more games they decide to leave the bar and head back for the motel. They get outside the bar, into the Impala and they are off.

**Here it's the new chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
